Story of The Hall of Perta Vin Grahl
by velonicaSushi
Summary: Based on the scene where Darren takes a bath with Crepsley. Genderbent!Darren.
1. Chapter : Oneshot

**Okay... So this is a ficlet based from the scene where Darren takes a bath with Mr. Crepsley..**

**And Darren is a genderbent here. His... (or her?) name is Darla.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"There are no other bathing facilities in Vampire Mountain." Mr. Crepsley announced while we are standing in front of two beautiful, cascading waterfalls in the Hall of Perta Vin-Grahl. I started to protest, but he just laughed and got rid of his clothing before immersed himself in the spray. I watched Mr. Crepsley's well built behind, and blushed when I caught myself staring a bit too intensely at Mr. Crepsley's butt.<p>

"If you are shy to expose your feminine features - that is, if you have any at the first place - in front of me, you can take your bath at the other side of the fountain." I turned red upon Mr. Crepsley's tease. How could he mock me like that? I admit, my boobs aren't as big as most girls my age, but they still have the right shape and size! I stared down at my breasts, and squeezed them together with my hands. "Yeah, it certainly got stuffier the last time I checked." I muttered to myself, and I heard hollering coming from the waterfalls.

"You cannot make them bigger no matter how hard you push them together, silly brat!" Mr. Crepsley is obviously trying very hard to contain his laughter, and I quickly loosened the grip on my boobs as fast as my eyes who are trying to peek at Mr. Crepsley's abs. It's not that I have never seen them, in fact, I already saw it when we're on the way up here to Vampire Mountain. But this is different. The trickling water makes all the difference. I hold back a squeal when I saw his wet abs, before forcing myself to shout at him, "Just you wait, Mr. Crepsley! I'm going to crush you to death with my boobs someday!"

"I hope that I can have bones strong enough to enjoy that, if you ever achieved that." Mr. Crepsley said, scratching at his scar, "Or at least lived long enough to see it." Mr. Crepsley laughed for a while before I royally decided to avoid taking the vampire head-on at quarrels to stop embarrassing myself. I huffed as I took off my clothes, timidly looking back at the vampire after I had removed everything that is covering my body. He already has his back against me. I let out a sigh of relief before making small, rapid steps to the edge of the pond. I tested the water with my toes, and started to shout for my mentor.

"Mr. Crepsley! The water is freezing!" I shouted, uncertain to dip my body in the cold water. "Only weak vampires fear the cold, Darla. Or do you actually want me to hug you as a source of heat?" I feel pissed all over again, but blushed uncontrollably when the mental image of Mr. Crepsley hugging me - and the both of us are naked - surfaced in my mind. I shook my head, attempting to shake the image off.

"No can do!" I shouted back and leaped forward, letting the harsh waterfall ravage my body. "OH MY LORD!" I roared with ice-cold shock, "THIS IS TORTURE!"

"Now you understand why so few vampires bother to wash while at Council!" Mr. Crepsley shouted back from the other side of the waterfall.

"IS THERE A LAW AGAINST HOT WATER?" I screeched, furiously scrubbing dirty spots away from my body like a mad person, in a hurry to finish with the shower.

"Not as such." Mr. Crepsley replied, stepping out from his waterfall, and I can see him running his hand through his wet hair, shaking out excess water as he continued, "Cold water is good enough for nature's other creatures of the wild, so we prefer not to heat it. Well, at least not here, not in the heart of our homeland."

I got out from the waterfall, stammering from the ice-cold water as I wobbled towards the rough, prickly towels that seemed extremely comforting after the shower. Once again, Mr. Crepsley already had his back facing me, all his clothes back on his body.

"Feel better now, after the cold shower?" Mr. Crepsley asked as I am still trying to get to the towel, which sits on a stool just behind Mr. Crepsley. I laughed dryly, before answering, "Yeah, _way_ better."

"But nothing feels better than being able to sneak up to you and not getting noticed, Larten!" Gavner appeared behind Mr. Crepsley all of a sudden, a small knife pressed onto Mr. Crepsley's neck, but they all know that this gesture is harmless. What's critical right now - as I realized it after a few moments - is that I have nothing on right now, and if Gavner turned around, that will be the end of me! I quickened my pace towards the stool.

"Gavner. What are you doing here?" Mr. Crepsley asked, trying to get his attention to let me have enough time to get to my towel.

"Nah. Just checking up on you. I see that you have had your bath." Gavner said, turning his head to the left and to the opposite direction, "Where's Darla? I'd like to say hello to the clean maiden." He heard footsteps - my footsteps - behind him, and as he turned around, Mr. Crepsley made his move.

"Do not look." Mr. Crepsley warned sternly as he swished his wet towel across Gavner's eyes, momentarily disturbing his vision. He grabbed my dry towel and appeared in front of me, holding the towel in front of me like a curtain. Mr. Crepsley did all that very quickly, just right before Gavner managed to move the wet towel away from his eyes.

"What, Larten?" Gavner tossed the towel aside angrily. "Tossing your towel at me, seriously?"

"I have to." Mr. Crepsley answered calmly. Gavner saw the towel that Mr. Crepsley is holding.

"Who are you hiding?" Gavner asked, taking a few steps forward towards Mr. Crepsley.

"Darla. She has not get into any clothing yet. And I will suggest you to stay where you are." Mr. Crepsley said, looking away from me when he caught sight of me looking at him. "So that's why I have to do all those things to you." Missing the look of shock on Gavner's face - which I did not because I popped my head out to wave at Gavner happily while having my body covered by Mr. Crepsley and his towel - , Mr. Crepsley continued, "I cannot risk letting you see my assistant's body. And Darla, stop waving at Gavner."

"Okay, chill, Romeo." Gavner teased, and waved back at me happily. "Get your Juliet dressed and we will meet outside." With that, Gavner was away within seconds.

"Wear your clothes." Mr. Crepsley grunted as he wrapped the towel around my body, tucking the ends together so that the towel stayed intact around my body. He walked away hastily. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside, partly it's because of the comfort the towel gave me, and the other, Mr. Crepsley. To be specific, Mr. Crepsley's actions. Sometimes I wished that he is my boyfriend, with his gentle moves and whatnot. I grinned stupidly to myself as I slipped into my clothes.

"Okay, I'm done." I said when I got my short skirt around my waist. Mr. Crepsley turned around and looked at me, before leading me towards the exit of the Hall.

"Wait." A plan formed in my head. I quickly rushed back to retrieve the stool from earlier, settling it down beside Mr. Crepsley. I stood up on the stool, making myself stand face to face with Mr. Crepsley. Before Mr. Crepsley could question my actions, I pecked him lightly on his cheeks, which still feels cold, but soon reddened with blushes.

"You.. What do you think you are doing, Darla?" Mr. Crepsley asked, his eyes averting away from mine. I grinned, before pointing towards the exit, where Gavner stood with his mouth wide open. "Claiming my Romeo with a kiss."

"That hurts, Darla." Gavner said, clutching his chest with his hands. "I am supposed to be your Romeo!"

"Well, nice try, Gavner. But Mr. Crepsley is my preferred choice for Romeo." I circled my arms around Mr. Crepsley, nuzzling my head against his neck while smiling happily.

"I will have to snatch you away by force, then." Gavner said, and scooped me up from the stool, dashing towards the exit. He stopped when he reached the exit, and as I struggled to break free from Gavner's grip, he shouted back to Mr. Crepsley, "I shall claim Juliet in the name of love! Come and get back her, Romeo!" Gavner disappeared along the corridor with me in his arms after declaring the challenge to Mr. Crepsley and letting me squeal for help for a few heartbeats.

"Kids." Mr. Crepsley sighed as he walked slowly to the exit of the Hall, before starting to chase Gavner down.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus, I am debating whether if I should make an extra for this or let it be..<strong>

**Well, mind helping me decide? :D**

**~Velonica Sushi**


	2. Chapter : Extra

"I think we lost Larten." Gavner said after running for quite some time, slowing down to catch his breath.

"Yeah.." I muttered, turning my head back to look behind Gavner across his shoulder, and see no signs of Mr. Crepsley except for some vampires who cast us strange looks as we walked past them. I leaned my head back to rest on Gavner's arm, as he is carrying me bridal style.

"How would you like to spend the rest of the evening, Juliet?" Gavner asked, and I shook my head. "I don't know.. Maybe we could talk? You know, just to pass the time?"

"Then I know where we should head to." Gavner said, a grin appearing on his face, "Hold tight, Darla."

Gavner carried me to his room, settling me down before proceeding to close the door of his room. I looked around the room, noticing that his room is quite neat and organized.

"Don't look at my room like it's not mine, Darla." Gavner said, returning to me after shutting the door. "I am quite picky when it comes to organizing and cleaning stuff, you know." I just nodded, and just stood still as Gavner walked around his room, making a warm cup of tea for me.

"Here, drink it while it's still hot." Gavner said, holding the cup towards me. I cupped it between my palms, enjoying the warmth that seeped from the cup. "I bet you're still quite cold from the bath earlier, are you? The water will be a torture to everyone here." Both of us laughed, as I slowly sipped my tea, which has a faint fragrance in it. I moaned in pleasure as the warm liquid flowed down my throat. "It's good, isn't it?" Gavner asked, and I nodded as I hold out the cup back to him, wanting him to get a taste of his own tea. "No thanks. You need it more than I do."

I looked around, and quickly sank my body into a bean bag lying not far from me, making myself comfortable inside Gavner's room.

"Hey, that's my favorite bean bag!" Gavner whined as I sat down on his bag. "Ah.. Sorry! I'll just... get up in a moment.." I grunted as I tried to get up without spilling my cup of tea, but then realized that it's impossible. So I settled down my tea on a small table beside the bean bag, and proceeded to struggle against the bean bag. Well, that's the thing I hate about bean bags. It gets all comfy and nice when you sat on it, but when you try to get up, all hell breaks loose to make you stay in the bag. I tried propping myself up with my arms pressed against the floor, but they couldn't even reach the floor because Gavner's bean bag is really wide. Then I frantically waved my legs in the air, trying to get some momentum to push myself up, but stopped eventually when Gavner popped a sentence.

"I can see your panties from here, Juliet."

I yelped and quickly pressed my skirts down, closing my knees together to make sure that my panties are not exposed to the vampire sitting on a chair in front of me. I hid most of my blush as I asked Gavner, "How much.. did you saw?"

Gavner rubbed his chin, before answering, "A lot. White in color. Cotton as fabric. Probably smooth to the touch."

"Stop!" I shouted, blushing like a mad tomato, "Don't even think about touching my.."

"Nah. Not even interested." Gavner scoffed, before looking at me straight in my eyes, slowly getting up from his chair and make small steps towards me, "Or do you actually want me to run my fingers through it?" Escape is not an option, because I've learned it the hard way that getting up from a bean bag takes a lot of time. I gulped as I watched Gavner closing in towards me, a smile carving on his face. I want to scream out loud, but I cannot find my voice upon the looming figure of Gavner.

Isn't Gavner a nice guy? Why is he doing this to me? It's probably that he's just playing around, but anything could go wrong! Oh no, oh no. What should I do? Mr. Crepsley, save me!

My train of thoughts are interrupted by Gavner's breath on my face. Then I realized that he is merely inches away from my face. I looked anywhere except for his face, trying to decide what to do.

"Scared?" Gavner said, and broke into a laughing fit. "God, Darla! You should have seen the look on your face! You make me feel like I'm a rapist!" I shouted at him, "What are you trying to do? You scared me!" And before I know it, I let out a breath that I am not even conscious of holding it in.

"You're very fun to scare, Darla!" Gavner said, "You gave the best reaction!" He then continued laughing as I blushed, this time from the rage building inside me.

"You.. You rotten vampire!" I howled, raising my fist and swinging my legs at him. He just laughed harder while trying to hold my flailing limbs in place. "You scared me! You scared me! How could you?" I tried harder to drag that scarred face down and deliver a hard punch towards it, but it's hard with my body sinking deeper into the bag.

Thus, I kicked Gavner in the knees, and he came toppling down with a surprised shriek.

And landed right on top of me.

"Argh! Gavner, you're heavy!" I grunted, trying to push Gavner and his weight away from me. They're crushing my breasts, dammit! I still have to grow them big and round to crush Mr. Crepsley's bones! "Get away from me!"

"You kicked me, remember?" Gavner retorted, trying to get up as well. He sank his palms into two sides of the bag, supporting himself up. "How could you scold me for something _you_ did?"

"Get off her." Mr. Crepsley's voice rang over the whole room all of a sudden. Both of us turned our heads to look at the entrance of the room, to see Mr. Crepsle standing there, glaring very angrily at Gavner.

"Getting up, getting up." Gavner muttered, and got up from the bean bag in a quick motion. "For your information, I did not have any thoughts to rape your..." Gavner's explanation is cut off by Mr. Crepsley's punch.

"What do you think you are doing, getting into a position like that with Darla?" Mr. Crepsley demanded, and I can hear the rage in his voice, "She is my assistant, and I do not want anything that will harm her reputation to happen to her." Mr. Crepsley then reached out a hand to me, pulling me up from the bean bag. I stumbled clumsily into Mr. Crepsley's chest, and quickly retreated from it before reaching over to Gavner.

"You okay, Gavner?" I asked, looking at Gavner's nose, which is bleeding right now. He nodded his head, before exiting the room, leaving me and Mr. Crepsley alone in the General's room.

"Why do you care about him, Darla?" Mr. Crepsley asked, "He tried to do something bad to you just now, is it not?"

I recalled the moment when he acted all rapist and such, but eventually I shook my head, since he was just joking with me.

"I'm just looking out for you, Darla. Do not make me worry." Mr. Crepsley said, avoiding my gaze as usual when he declared something this corny, "And I think it's time we get something new to change into."

"Thank you." I said sheepishly, and the both of us sank into awkward silence as we tried to not look each other in the eye.

"My pleasure." Mr. Crepsley replied after a while. "Now if you would, let's get going. I am sure that Seba had already arranged for somebody to replace your coffin for a hammock. We could ask him to direct us to some new clothes."

"Hmm okay. Wait, Mr. Crepsley. I just need to get Gavner's tea. It's the best!" I took the tea that I settled on the table before, and followed my mentor as he lead me back to my room.

"I beg to differ." Mr. Crepsley voiced out when we're walking down the corridor. "Gavner makes the worst tea."

"You're just jealous." I teased, grinning cheekily, sipping on the sweet tea and enjoying this peaceful moment around my favorite vampire, Mr. Crepsley.

* * *

><p><strong>A very short extra~ :D<strong>

**Finished, guys! Thanks for adding this into your alerts and giving reviews!**

**They are loved, appreciated and worshipped! XD**

**Until then, hope you enjoyed this fluff piece!**

**~Velonica Sushi**


End file.
